Jurassic World Short Fan Fiction 3
by Gyroprattasaur
Summary: So, this is it, wonder what happened to the Mitchell family, and how are they going to solve the problem, the answers might be in this chapter, also, Ratings is T, Rewritten: I'm really enjoying these kind of stuff, because I'm reading it again, and some things are happening to these stories, which is really weird, but I really like it.
Title: Jurassic World Short Fan Fiction 3

Preface:

This is the continuation story of JWSFF2, because that part is too damn long to be called "Short Story", so enjoy.

Story:

Everyone was panicking that Zach and Scott will die soon, so, they went home, talk about the solution,

"Everybody, we need to think" Claire said,

"No sister, it's hopeless, let's face it" Karen worried,

"Hmp, it was Gray fault, if he didn't act stupid in the lab, everything will be fine," Scott framed Gray

"Honey, it was an accident," Karen defend Gray,

"No, it wasn't " Scott said,

"Dad please," Gray begged,

"Shut up!" Scott shouted at Gray,

Meanwhile, Owen and Claire were having a conversation,

"Owen, we must do something" Claire said,

"Well, I have one, but it will be dangerous than its look" Owen said to Claire,

"Spill the beans Owen then"

"What beans Claire"

Claire stares at Owen, as Owen doesn't really know what that means,

"Just say it dear," Claire said,

"Okay, it's fun, but dangerous, if the Doctor said that the cure comes from the blood of a cloned raptor, surely, there is a raptor in that island," Owen said,

"Wow, honey, that's really good, but, who will do.." Claire said and realised that he will be the one to go to the island, she was worried,

"Honey, I'll go with you, " Claire said,

"No, it's too dangerous, " Owen said with anguish voice,

"But honey, I can do it, you need an assistant, a sexy assistant" Claire appealed him, with humour,

Owen was surprised,

"Wow honey, I know that you're beautiful, but if you want to, then join me," Owen said,

They agreed to go to the island, as they tell it to the Mitchell Family, Karen was sitting in the couch crying, they were still worried, but even worse

"Why Karen" Owen asked her,

"It's Scott, he said that he want a divorce, I don't know why he said to me" Karen said, "And he said that our son is one foot to the grave" Karen added,

Claire was shocked, but Owen was confused,

"What" Owen asked Claire,

"Death, honey" Claire responded,

Owen was misery but, Claire said their plan to Karen,

"Okay Karen, we'll go to the island to gather some cloned raptor's blood and let Zach drink it," Claire said,

"Okay Sister, but be quick, I don't want to wait too long" Karen was worried,

So, Owen went to Gray's room and check if he is there, when he got there, the door was lock, so, he lean on to the door, place his ear and he heard something.,

" _Shut up kid, and just stand there"_

" _Please dad, NO, SOMEONE"_

 _*slap noise*_

" _I said be quiet"_

Owen was suspicious, so he kick the door, as he enter the room, he saw no one, but, he saw blood and knives, he entered the room to investigate, as he held the knife, he knew that it was the kitchen knife, in the reflection, he saw a man standing behind him, so he look back, and saw Scott, Scott punched him and Owen was knock out, Gray was watching, while he was tied and injured, Scott stare Owen, he tied him up, went out and lock the room, act like nothing was happened, suddenly, Karen approach him,

"Hey honey," Karen greet him,

Scott didn't respond,

Karen was depressed and run to her sister, Claire,

"I'll join, Gray and Zach join too" Karen said,

"Huh, what's makes you be adventurous?" Claire asked,

"I hate my husband," she said with anger,

"Okay then, I'll get my plane", Claire said,

"You have a plane?" Karen asked,

"No, but I can borrow Dr. Henry's Plane" Claire said,

Claire grabs her phone and call Dr. Henry Wu, meanwhile, Scott went out,and Karen was suspicious, so, she check Zach first, and he was fine, but, when she check Gray's room, she knew that it was lock, so, she grab her keys and unlock it, as she unlock it, she saw blood and knives, Karen runs to Claire, and tell her what she saw,

"Claire, I saw blood and Knives at my son's room" Karen said,

"What?!" Claire was surprised

Claire and Karen runs to Gray's room and they saw it, Claire was shocked,

"Oh God, Owen!" She cried for help,

Meanwhile, at the closet, Gray and Owen were tied up together, Owen was still knocked out, but, Gray was awake, he heard Claire's voice as she begged for help, he kick the closet to make noise, but the closet was locked, at the outside, when Gray kicked the door, Claire look at the closet,she was suspicious, she goes to the closet and unlock it, but, Scott arrived, and he was downstairs.

"He's here" Claire said,

She looks back and notice that Karen was gone, she run to the stairs to check if she is in the downstairs, but she was too late, as she run down to the stairs, she saw Scott grabbing Karen's neck as he was suffocating her, Claire was shocked, so, Scott stares at Claire, and she was scared, she runs upstairs and Scott still stare her, after she was in the upstairs, Karen was almost dead, he threw her to the wall, he carried a knife and walk to the upstairs, Claire lock the door, and open the closet, and she saw Gray and Owen, she untied them,

"Aunt Claire, I'm scared" Gray said with fear,

"Me too Gray," she said

So, she tried wake Owen up, and he didn't budge, so, she was panicking, she knew that Zach might be in danger, so, Claire tried to call Zach,

" _Hello Aunt Claire?"_ Zach answered,

"Zach, get out to your room, don't use the door, use the window and hide to my car, don't let your dad see you," Claire commanded him,

" _Okay Aunt Claire, but, what's happening?"_ Zach asked,

"I'll explain to you later Zach, but do as I said," Claire respond,

And Zach did what she said, but, she was still in the trouble, she wonder if Scott was waiting in front of the door, so, she take a peep under the door and saw no shadow, so, because she was panicking, she slap Owen right to his face, and Owen wake up,

"Ouch!" He respond with pain,

Then Claire was more stressed out as he make noise, meanwhile, at the hallway, Scott heard Owen responds, so he runs toward Gray's room, and he knock hard with his knife,

"I know that you are there Claire," Scott said with psycho like voice,

"And it seems that your friends are awake" he added up,

They look at the door, and knew that Scott was waiting outside, so they hurried up, Owen was planning to escape the house in window, after that, they succeed to escape the house, Scott busted the door open, but, they escaped, and Scott was angry, but, he heard that Claire starts her car and drive away, he stares at them, and thinks if where they're going, so, he went down to the stairs, grabs Karen and he slap her to wake her up, she was badly injured,

"Where are they going?!" Scott asked,

"I don't know honey, please, let me go honey" Karen begged him with fear

Scott grabs his knife and stick at Karen's throat,

"Honey, where-are-they-going?!" Scott repeatedly saying at her with anger,

"Really honey, I don't know" Karen replied,

"You know what, I will kill you honey if you don't tell the truth", Scott begged her with anger,

"Then kill me already then" Karen respond with Bravery, but still in fear,

Scott, slash Karen's arm as mark a cut, she was bleeding,

"Well, I'll torture you then, like what I did to our son," he said,

"You Monster!." She said, "You son of the.." Karen was speaking,

Scott slash her arm again, and she start crying,

"Well, let me get this straight, if you tell the truth, I'll let you go, but if not, surely that wound will never heal," he said,

"Honey, really, I don't know where are they going", she said with fear,

Scott slash her face, and she was scared to talk again, her insanity was getting low, so, Scott grab her up and went to the basement, chain up her up, and isolated her,

He cleaned up the house, act like there is no murder happened, but, he was still angry that they escaped,so, he turn on the TV and watch some shows.

Meanwhile at the Claire's car, Zach, Gray, Claire and Owen was there, Owen was driving the car, while Claire was talking to Gray,

"What happened Gray?" Claire asked,

"It was like a nightmare, but real," Gray said,

"I was just playing with my figures, he enters to my room, I greet him, but he didn't respond, then, he lock the door, and I don't know what's happening, so, I look at him, and he just stares me, I asked him why he is in my room, and,..." Gray start crying,

"Hey, hey, hey, go on kid, let it go," Owen said,

"And, he start grabbing my neck, I can't breath, I grab his hands, but he threw me way to the wall..." he can't speak because he was too scared to tell the truth,

So, Zach hugged him, to comfort him, and Claire left him for a moment, Owen was worried to Gray,

"Honey, go to my office," she commanded Owen,

Owen didn't respond, but he step the gas pedal, as he was going too slow, as they reach to the office, they knew that Scott might spot them so they hide the car inside the building, and go to Dr. Henry Wu's room,

"Dr. Henry," Claire greeted him,

"Hey Claire, the plane is ready, are you sure that you are stepping again in that island?" He asked,

"Yes, for our research and my nephew's health," Claire said,

So, they went to the plane, and take off,

Meanwhile, at the Mitchell's house, Scott went to the basement to check Karen, Karen was heavily bleeding, she was weak, but she looks at Scott,

"Are you done crying, Honey?" He asked her with anger,

She didn't respond, so, Scott kick her stomach, and she vomits blood, Scott stare at her,

"Where are they going?!" Scott grab her and said her,

She just stares at him, Scott slap her and she felt painless, so Scott threw her at the wall, and lock the basement, Karen coil herself up and cried for help.

In the plane, Claire was still worrying to her sister Karen, as she thinks that she was dead, Owen approach her,

"It's okay honey, we're safe in this place," he cuddled her up to comfort him,

"No psycho killer, No Scott, No worried" he added up,

"I know honey, but, my sister might be alive and there is a maniac on the loose, he might be…" Claire was speaking,

Owen place his finger to her mouth, and comforting her

"Shhh, don't worry honey, I'm here to protect you and your nephews" he whispered to her,

Owen brush her hair with his hand to comfort her and cuddled up, Gray and Zach was sitting there, watching them,

"What happened to them?" Zach said,

"They are in relationship brother," Gray said,

"What?, I didn't expect that, do you know what riding in a live and wild motorcycle means?, Zach asked,

"It's a move that I want to do at her," Owen said,

"Oh, God, Gray, you know that?" Zach asked, "Ew, you're too young to understand that, but no," Zach added

"Wait, you know that Zach" Owen asked Zach,

"Umm," he was tense, "Yes" he answered,

"Wow, I mean, It's okay to know that" Owen said,

"Thanks Owen, I'm sorry to knowing that" Zach said,

"Honey, you're a weird boyfriend, saying something personal to someone, even weird, to my nephew, you're a crazy trainer I ever met," Claire said to Owen,

"Ha, of course, spending my entire day, talking to the creatures who keep complaining that our food is bad," Owen reminds his work,

"Oh, honey, I think I want to do that again" Claire begged Owen,

"I wish honey, but, I'm pretty sure that you are carrying a human inside you" Owen said,

"Great honey, you finally say something smart, and great way to use english in other way," Claire was cheerful,

"Thank you honey, but, seriously," he said,

They all laughs, except Gray because he didn't understand all

"What are you talking about" Gray asked with curiosity,

"Oh dear, you're too young to understand that," Claire respond him while laughing,

Gray murmured and they just waited,

Meanwhile, Scott knew that Claire is working at the Jurassic World Observatory 2, so, he went to that place, and tried to find her,

'Hello there, where's Claire Dearing" he asked the assistant,

"Oh, sir, she left," the assistant said,

"Where did she go?" He asked,

"Sir, I'm sorry but she just left, and that's it," the assistant said,

"Okay then," Scott was planning,

He stayed at the car, and waited to the assistant go home, after the working hours, the assistant was walking alone in the street, Scott went out of his car, wear his hoodie and kidnapped the assistant, he grab that person to his car's trunk, and drove to his home, it was night when they arrive, obviously, so, he grab her to the living room, and held his knife out,

"Where is she" Scott said,

"Who she's, Claire?" The assistant asked,

"Yeah, you better telling the truth or you'll be a dead mouse," Scott scared her to tell the truth,

"Okay, but, please let me go after," the assistant begged him scared

"She's going to the island of the dinosaurs, and she told me that I shouldn't tell…" the assistant was speaking,

Scott stab the assistant's heart with his knife, he burned the body, clean up the mess, and he pay a visit of his wife, Karen, Karen was hungry, dehydrated and weak, Scott bring some water, and give it to her, at first, Karen was scared to drink, but, Scott grab her neck,

"I'll be gone for a while" Scott said,

Scott threw her away again, and left the house, and Karen was left alone, in the corner of the basement thinking how will she escaped, Scott drove to the Airport, and asked to book a flight to Costa Rica, the schedule was next week.

In the plane, it was night, and they are asleep, Claire was sleeping at Owen's shoulders, Gray and Zach was starring in the window

"How far is this island they are saying", Zach asked,

"I really don't know" Gray answered,

They were wondering their home, and their parents,

"How about mom" Gray asked,

"Well, she's still alive, but don't worry, we'll solve this," Zach was being heroic to his brother Gray, but Gray was still depressed as he love his mother,

They waited to arrive, after some hours, they've arrived, Gray was awake and he was excited, he wake Claire up and Zach too, Claire wake Owen too, so, all of them look out in the window, and saw that the island was abandoned, Gray was excited and scared at the same time, while, Zach didn't like to go out, as he was expecting danger outside, Owen and Claire was planning,

"So, What should we do honey?" Claire asked

"Well, first, let's go to the computer to check the location of the raptors, then, locate the location based on the computer, then we'll catch it and get its blood, and GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS FU…" Owen was speaking,

'Okay honey, you should stop doing that" Claire begged him,

"Stop what? Being a badass?" He said with a humour,

She laughed

"Well, exactly no honey," she said, "Let's just go to the island and see what's inside," she added up,

So, they step out the plane, and observe the landscape first before taking an adventure out there,

…To be continued,

"The End"


End file.
